goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marni Nixon
Marni Nixon was an American actress. Biography Born Margaret Nixon McEathron in Altadena, California, she made her screen debut in 1942, one of only a few screen appearances she would make, including I Think I Do in 1997 and the television series in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Otherwise, she was best known for her work dubbing other actresses in major Hollywood musicals. Nixon passed away in 2016. Singing Nixon provided the dubbed singing voices for a number of films; notably The King and I, West Side Story and My Fair Lady, as well as appearing herself as Sister Sophia in The Sound of Music. However, Nixon also appeared in a number of stage musicals, debuting as the title role in the original production of Oh! Susanna. She later appeared as Eliza Doolittle in My Fair Lady, Elsa Schraeder in The Sound of Music and originate the role of Aunt Kate Morkan in James Joyce's The Dead. She also appeared on a number of albums, including The Story And Songs Fron Walt Disney's Mary Poppins (singing the part of Mary), Marni Nixon Sings Ives Goehr Schurmann and Marni Nixon Sings Gershwin. Film The Secret Garden (1949) *Hindoo Song of Love (solo) Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella (contains solo lines) The King and I (1956) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (duet) *Hello, Young Lovers (solo) *Getting to Know You (contains solo lines) *Shall We Dance? (duet) Dance with Me, Henry (1956) *Libiamo ne' lieti calici (solo) An Affair to Remember (1957) *An Affair to Remember (Our Love Affair)(reprise)(solo) *Continué (reprise)(solo)(cut) *The Tiny Scout (He Knows You Inside Out)(contains solo lines) *Tomorrow Land (solo) West Side Story (1961) *Tonight (duet) *I Feel Pretty (contains solo lines) *One Hand, One Heart (duet) *Quintet (contains solo lines) *Somewhere (duet) *A Boy Like That/I Have a Love (duet) *Somewhere (duet) My Fair Lady (1964) *Wouldn't it Be Loverly (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *I Could Have Danced All Night (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (reprise)(solo) *Show Me (duet) *The Flower Market/Wouldn't it Be Loverly (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Without You (duet) The Sound of Music (1965) *Maria (contains solo lines) Jack and the Beanstalk (1967) *One Starry Moment (solo) *One Starry Moment (reprise)(duet) Mulan (1998) *Honor to Us All (contains solo lines) Television New York Philharmonic Young People's Concert (1961) *Chants del Auvergne (solo) Stage Oh! Susanna (1947)(originated the role) Ballet Ballads (1950) My Fair Lady (1964) *Wouldn't it Be Loverly (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *I Could Have Danced All Night (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (reprise)(solo) *Show Me (duet) *The Flower Market/Wouldn't it Be Loverly (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Without You (duet) The Genius Farm (1965)(originated the role) The Sound of Music (1982) *How Can Love Survive? (contains solo lines) James Joyce's The Dead (1999)(originated the role) *Killarney's Lakes (contains solo lines) *When Lovely Lady (duet) *Naughty Girls (contains solo lines) Taking My Turn (1983)(originated the role) Opal (1992)(originated the role) *Search for a Sign (duet) *Why Do I See God? (solo) Cabaret (1997) *So What? (solo) *It Couldn't Please Me More (duet) *Married (duet) *What Would You Do? (solo) Follies (2001) *One More Kiss (duet) 70, Girls, 70 (2002) *Hit It, Lorraine (contains solo lines) *Boom Ditty Boom (contains solo lines) *Believe (contains solo lines) Nine (2003) *Nine (contains solo lines) Song of Norway (2013) *Hymn of Betrothal (contains solo lines) *At Christmastime (contains solo lines) Albums Walt Disney Presents Great Operatic Composers (1962) Folk Songs of Africa (1963) *The Hawk *Kum Bah Yah *Ngiele, Ngiele *Prayer For Africa (solo) *Before Dinner *Work Song *Everybody Loves Saturday Night *Congo Lullaby (solo) *Tina Singu *Sungura's Song *Nkombo Meka *Otube Oma *Ning Wendete *Nigerian National Anthem *Uncertainties Of Life The Story And Songs From Walt Disney's Mary Poppins (1964) *A Spoonful Of Sugar (solo) *Super-cali-fragil-istic-expi-ali-docious (contains solo lines) *Stay Awake (solo) *Feed The Birds (solo) The Story of Hansel and Gretel (1964) *Brother Come And Dance With Me (duet) *There Stands A Little Man (solo) *When At Night I Go To Sleep (duet) Marni Nixon Sings Ives Goehr Schurmann (1967) *The Greatest Man (solo) *At The River (solo) *Ann Street (solo) *A Christmas Carol (solo) *From "The Swimmers" (solo) *West London (solo) *Soliloquy (solo) *Evening (solo) *Charlie Rutlage (solo) *The Side Show (solo) *The Cage (solo) *A Farewell To Land (solo) *General William Booth Enters Into Heaven (solo) *Things Have Never Chang'd (solo) *Do Torrents Spare The Fresh Bloom Flow'r (solo) *I Love And I Love (solo) *The Truth Is (solo) *New Corn (solo) *Plucking The Rushes (solo) *Shang Ya! (solo) *Flowers And Moonlight On The Spring River (solo) *Look At The Little Bay Of Ch'i (solo) *Self-Abandonment (solo) *At The End Of Spring (solo) Walt Disney Presents Great Operas And Their Stories (Volume 1)(1967) Songs of Love and Parting (1974) *Gifts (solo) *Shall I Compare Thee (solo) *A Red, Red Rose (solo) *Peace (solo) *Parting (solo) *Time Does Not Bring Relief (solo) *Music, When Soft Voices Die (solo) Avak, the Healer (1975) *Dawn (solo) *He Strikes The Bells (solo) *Strangeness (solo) *He Touches The Broken Heart (solo) The Cabaret Songs Of Arnold Schoenberg (1975) *Galathea (solo) *Gigerlette (solo) *Der Genugsame Liebhaber (solo) *Einfältiges Lied (solo) *Mahnung (solo) *Jedem Das Siene (solo) *Arie Aus Dem Spiegel Von Arkadien (solo) *Nachtwandler (solo) *Mein Herz Das Ist Ein Tiefer Schacht (solo) *Ein Schilflied (solo) *Mädchenlied (solo) *Mädchenfrühling (solo) *Die Beiden (solo) *Waldensnacht (solo) *Deinem Blick Mich Zu Bequemen (solo) *Gedenken (solo) *Nicht Doch! (solo) Marni Nixon Sings Works By Claude Debussy And Gabriel Faure (1983) Marni Nixon Sings Gershwin (1985) *Let's Call The Whole Thing Off (solo) *I've Got A Crush On You (solo) *But Not For Me (solo) *The Real American Folk Song (solo) *Blah, Blah, Blah (solo) *Blue, Blue, Blue (solo) *The Babbit And The Bromide (solo) *Nice Work If You Can Get It (solo) *Someone To Watch Over Me (solo) *Summertime (solo) *By Strauss (solo) *Embraceable You (solo) *I Got Rhythm (solo) *Soon/Maybe/Looking For A Boy (solo) *Of Thee I Sing (solo) *The Man I Love (solo) Marni Nixon Sings Classic Kern (1988) *The Song Is You (solo) *Lovely To Look At/The Way You Look Tonight (solo) *Let's Begin (solo) *April Fooled Me (solo) *Swing Time Medley (solo) *You Are Love (solo) *Californ-I-Ay (solo) *The Folks Who Live On The Hill (solo) *Smoke Gets In Your Eyes (solo) *I Have Seen (solo) *All The Things You Are (solo) *Go Little Boat (solo) *Yesterdays (solo) *Ragtime Restaurant (solo) *I'll Follow Your Smile (solo) *Long Ago And Far Away (solo) *Can I Forget You (solo) *They Didn't Believe Me (solo) *Bill (solo) Gallery disneyoperaticcomposers.jpg|'Walt Disney Presents Great Operatic Composers.' folkafrica.jpg|'Folk Songs of Africa.' poppinsstory.jpg|'The Story And Songs From Walt Disney's Mary Poppins.' nixoneliza.jpg|'Eliza Doolittle' in My Fair Lady. storyhanselgretel.jpg|'The Story of Hansel and Gretel.' nixonsophia.jpg|'Sister Sophia' in The Sound of Music. nixonschurmano.jpg|'Marni Nixon Sings Ives Goehr Schurmann.' disneyoperapartone.jpg|'Walt Disney Presents Great Operas And Their Stories (Volume 1).' loveparting.jpg|'Songs of Love and Parting.' avakhealer.jpg|'Avak, the Healer.' schoenbergcabaret.jpg|'The Cabaret Songs Of Arnold Schoenberg.' nixondebussy.jpg|'Marni Nixon Sings Works By Claude Debussy And Gabriel Faure.' nixongershwin.jpg|'Marni Nixon Sings Gershwin.' nixonkern.jpg|'Marni Nixon Sings Classic Kern.' nixonfa.jpg|'Grandmother Fa' in Mulan. Nixon, Marni Nixon, Marni Nixon, Marni